


Memento

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Weddings, no its not a love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: The revelry continues on into the night, the celebrations of the Doman lord and his new consort ceaseless.It is all so...trivial.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> Kirishimi belongs to Popcan.

The revelry continues on into the night, the celebrations of the Doman lord and his new consort ceaseless. First the speeches, then the little ceremonies, then the food and dances and exotic music and promises of firecrackers and riveting flames come moonlight to wash the enclave aglow.

It is all so...trivial.

No, that is the incorrect word. Not _trivial_ , something -- else. This whole debacle is simply...

Not at all how they would have wanted it.

But Freyja and Hachiman are not here, nor had they ever even wedded. Perhaps this is precisely what would have occurred at their bonding.

Freyja had never been especially fond of Amaurot's strict rules and regulations, she would have liked something freer and whimsical. And Hachiman -- well, he had known little of the man's culture, but Hades suspects there is some flare of it here, in the architecture and the stands of hot food. Even the twang of the instruments is, in a sense, oddly nostalgic in a way it shouldn't be, dragging at old and dusty memories.

There's a commotion ahead; Hades forcibly drags his gaze away from the tiles, unseeing, to the large, slowly opening doors. Already it is twilight -- it feels like time has passed him in the blink of an eye, or maybe he'd dozed off again on the bench beneath the cherry blossoms as he'd waited for all this to end.

Hah. Even he knows a nap is nothing more than a fleeting fantasy with all these tumultuous thoughts in his head.

Hien steps out of the Kienkan, his bride on his arm. Their new clothes are very _Eorzean_ in fashion, eye-catching and brilliant, particularly Kirishimi's red and gold. Hades doesn't care much for the chatter -- or the disapproving gaze a few of the Doman officials give the celebrating couple. He wants to find the flaws.

But as the dancing continues, their arms about one another, their expressions pictures of mirth and laughter, he can almost imagine masks superimposed over their faces, the vibrancy of their colours overtaking any other sense of _wrongness_ that he might have possessed. There is simply their colours flickering and their infectious, beaming smiles, their gazes for none but each other.

Neither the way his jaw clenches nor the way his shoulders tense go unnoticed by his companion, who simply tilts her head and shuffles closer to him beneath his arm. He draws her nearer, leaning against her slightly, but makes no other indication of acknowledgement. Neither does she, verbal or otherwise. It's only when the crowd slowly begins to disperse, filing into the Kienkan with the promise of further savoury delights, that Arianna finally grasps at one of his hands for his attention.

"Hmm? What is it, my dear?" The words are almost reflex as he tilts his head to look down at her. Her dark hair is done up in a neat bun with butterfly ornaments that chime gently as she moves, her kimono of a similar design and pattern.

 _"Is something the matter, Hades?"_ she asks over their aetheric bond. His mouth curves automatically as he strives to stave off another twist of unease in his gut.

_"Nothing at all. Why ever would you think that?"_

_"It is...just...you..."_

His eyes narrow. Before she can continue to respond, he tosses his fur-lined cape about them both, shielding either of them from prying eyes, and swoops in for a kiss. She gives a mild squeak of surprise, her hands up against his chest as she leans into him, his other arm wrapping around her waist to pull her ever closer.

He isn't sure, but perhaps he had hoped the close contact would dull his nerves, calm him. _Usually_ it does. Instead he feels himself growing more desperate. Maybe desperate to prove that this is -- nothing. There is nothing wrong.

"See?" he murmurs against her lips as they part, both gasping lightly, his eyes still closed. "Nothing is amiss..."

But maybe he lies because this is nothing he can possibly explain, nothing she needs to know. All she needs is to enjoy her friend's wedding, to remember _that_. There is no point in telling her something neither of them can change. It's not something either of them can change.

\-- He remembers a quiet moment in his room in Amaurot, when she had sat on the bed looking lost, her shoulders hunching slightly. And she had told him he was not the only one who missed it. —

She can’t possibly understand. And there is no need for her to.

Gently, Arianna’s fingers trail up to stroke his face, drawing along his cheeks. They come away damp. He doesn’t open his eyes.

”You...are...” Her voice is a hushed whisper, and she trails off, unsure what to say. So he simply kisses her again to pretend to ignore what he feels.

Or maybe he is simply showing her in a different way? After all, he is doing a rather poor job of ignoring it altogether.

It is a while before he regains his composure and has the wherewithal to join the others with Arianna.

The Kienkan is laid out with an assortment of gifts for the happy couple, Arianna’s somewhere among them. An elegant tea set and a selection of handmade herbal teas, neatly labelled as to their contents and effects.

Hades does not really have a gift. He had not really cared to get them one, after all. He hasn’t the slightest idea what they might like.

He approaches them both as the conversation begins to wane, most people milling outside. Waiting for the fireworks, undoubtedly. Ah, he’ll have to adjust the volume...

His thoughts are filled with such inconsequential, errant thoughts as these as he studies the lord and his consort. What an arduous drag this had all been.

Truly, all of it...

From his cloak, he pulls a dark brown box with a gold handle, and holds it out to them.

“My gift. To the newly weds.”

One of Kirishimi’s brows quirks doubtfully as she looks down at the box, taking it from him cautiously.

”What is it? Not some kinda bomb, I hope?”

Hades gives a long-suffering sigh, rolling his eyes. “Just open it. I assure you, if I had wanted to bomb the place, I would have done so quite a while ago.”

“That’s not very reassurin’...say, where’s Arianna?”

 _By the drinks._ “I am not her keeper. And she won’t tell you what it is, either. Just _open it_. Unless you don’t want it, of course. Then I’d be happy to — ”

”Oh, all right, quit your whingin’...”

The moment the woman fits her fingers against the latch, Hades suddenly becomes exceptionally interested in one of the old paintings lining the walls. He’s disgustingly aware of the creak of the lid, the hum of the lever — and then the music. 

A song far older than either the lord or his consort slowly creaks out of the box, playing a captivating melody. Before long, a distinctly far eastern instrument joins the rest, granting a clarity and body to the sound that makes Hades bow his head to hear it. 

“What...what is this?” Kirishimi stammers, her voice oddly hoarse. It’s a moment before he replies.

“Why, it’s a music box. Haven’t you ever heard of one? I can’t say that’s surprising — ”

“That’s not what I’m askin’! This music box — where, where’d ya get it?” 

He shrugs. “I truly can’t remember. Must be my old age getting to me.”

He can feel her scowling at him, though this time it’s Hien who speaks. 

“You know, I could swear I had heard this somewhere...before.”

“That’s just what I was thinkin’ too!” the highlander woman says excitedly, her attention turning to her husband. “But I can’t...remember where.”

“Neither can I. Perhaps...”

He listens for a moment. But ultimately Hades leaves them to their discussion, satisfied he’s been forgotten for the time being. He joins Arianna at one of the cushions, holding out his arm to pull her to her feet. She lightly touches his cheek, her green eyes warm.

_ “What did you give them?” _

_ “Just an old memento.” _


End file.
